I'm Almost Here, Dohko
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Há apenas alguns dias Shion havia sentido a última prece em seu louvor. E havia também sentido sua alma chorar na esperança de um futuro reencontro. Os dois maiores santos de Athena dependiam novamente de uma Guerra para se amarem uma vez mais. Yaoi/Lemon - Dohko & Shion - Saga de Hades.


_**Título:** _I'm Almost Here, Dohko  
_**Autora:** _Adne Hellena  
_**Completa:** _[**X**] Yes [ ] _  
_**_Resumo:_** Há apenas alguns dias Shion havia sentido a última prece em seu louvor. E havia também sentido sua alma chorar na esperança de um futuro reencontro. Os dois maiores santos de Athena dependiam novamente de uma Guerra para se amarem uma vez mais.

**- - - - -  
Well, eu estou postando essa fic, depois de mais de quatro anos a escrevendo.  
Eu já mexi e remexi nela como podia ou não podia. Escrevi e reescrevi diversos pontos da história, mudei algumas cenas e depois voltei atrás. E sinceramente nem sei mais como ela está.**

**Eu a amo, especialmente por ser a conclusão da My Dear, e eu a odeio com a mesma intensidade porque ela marcou a minha saída definitiva de SS naquela época. Eu me recusei a deletá-la, no fundo acho que eu jamais quis abandoná-la completamente pois era meu último fiozinho de ligação a CDZ.  
**

**Mas eu venho me cobrando a postagem dela há meses, mesmo ela não sendo tudo o que eu gostaria que fosse.  
**

**Eu preciso postá-la para me livrar da carga emocional que ela me traz. Ela é quase um fardo pra mim, uma cicatriz eu diria, que marcou diversas fases ruins da minha vida. Escrever essa fic ao longo desses quatro anos foi complicado, porque eu só conseguia me dedicar ao texto quando estava realmente desesperada. Eu a considero uma fic pesada demais, densa demais. Algumas cenas acho que demonstram minha imaturidade no fandom na época que eu a comecei e outras cenas são de descrições confusas até mesmo para mim.**

**De qualquer maneira, ela está aí.**

**Eu não sei se algum de vocês a lerá, mas eu estou me desfazendo dela.  
Quem sabe assim se torne mais fácil escrever com Dohko e Shion daqui em diante.**

**Bjoks!  
**

* * *

Acreditem: a pior batalha para os santos de Athena nem sequer havia começado, e o velho mestre sabia disso quando pôs os pés novamente naquele santuário para cumprir a promessa que havia respeitado até seus últimos dias de vida, mas que infelizmente seu amor não podia partilhar. Ou talvez partilhasse, na fria luz da lua, quando fagulhas de seu cosmo transcendiam tempo e espaço para relembrar os bons tempos.

E há apenas alguns dias, Dohko havia visitado seu doce amante. Dias estes que decorreram em uma lentidão insuperável, desgastante, acolhedora. A cada minuto o velho mestre tinha mais e mais certeza do regresso iminente de Hades e do banho de sangue a vir, motivo este que o fazia desejar morrer mais do que nunca.

Mas morrer não era a conclusão que esperava depois de tantos anos vivendo apenas para sua deusa. Não. Morrer não era o desfecho que Dohko acreditava ser justo a ele, não era o desfecho que ele desejava para o amor que guardava em seu peito. Queria viver! Queria tomar Shion nos braços novamente e sentir a pele nua arrepiar-se contra a sua própria. Queria a sensação maravilhosa de se sentir amado. Queria...

Mais do que tudo isso, talvez, desejava que esses seus pensamentos não o desgastassem tanto. Sabia que a revolta tardia contra Athena não o conduziria de volta para o convívio de seus amigos e muito menos de volta a Shion. _Shion, Shion, Shion._ Uma simples palavra, um simples nome que quase sempre tomava seus pensamentos e o fazia divagar enquanto observava a maldita torre que preservava a alma de Hades.

Dohko já não sabia mais se observava a torre ou se apenas contava o tempo, olhando as estrelas que vez ou outra cintilavam mais fortemente. O simples conjunto de estrelas que formavam sua constelação vez ou outra brilhava, muito raramente, como se sentissem o conformismo que emanava de seu cavaleiro. Conformismo por saber que dentro de algumas horas estaria marchando rumo à morte e mais ainda por cortejá-la vergonhosamente, como nenhum cavaleiro jamais deveria fazer.

Agora ele entendia como Shion pudera lhe dizer que o melhor momento de sua vida seria a morte. Nos braços da eternidade eles não precisariam mais se despedaçar em batalhas que apenas causavam dor àqueles que amam e que tentam manter a justiça no mundo. Em seu descanso eterno, não caberia a eles aprisionar ou combater deuses sem coração, nem tampouco veriam seus amigos sofrerem por perder seus amores brutalmente.

Um bálsamo que só mesmo a morte é capaz de oferecer.

E o velho cavaleiro de Libra estava para descobrir nos próximos momentos que até mesmo o descanso eterno havia sido arrancado daqueles que merecidamente o possuíam. Ainda se compadecendo por todos aqueles que morreriam desta vez, Dohko pôs-se de pé, preparado para regressar ao Santuário de Athena. Seu coração, que havia sido poupado até aquele momento, não era capaz de permanecer impassível naqueles minutos.

Qualquer cosmo lhe seria indiferente, mas jamais seria capaz de esquecer o cosmo de Shion. E agora ele queimava tão tristemente e tão próximo a si como jamais estivera nesses duzentos e quarenta e três anos separados. A ameaça de um reencontro era, até aquele momento, um borrão surreal que morria ao amanhecer, com o fim de seus sonhos e o início de mais um torturante dia.

E espiando por entre as colunas que formavam uma densa sombra ao redor da primeira casa, Libra se concentrava na figura esguia, recoberta pelo manto negro que lhe impedia de ver os olhos rosados. Ele podia não vê-lo, mas sentia o ar carregado ao seu redor. Era Shion, sem dúvidas era Shion. Jovem, forte, imponente. _Desumano, insensível, apático._ O chinês jamais sentira no cosmo poderoso do ariano algo tão assassino e tão insano como naquele instante, tão desprovido de suas habituais nuances afetuosas e de seu carinho e amor constantes pela terra em que residia.

Aquele não era o cavaleiro de Áries que conheceu.

E Dohko sabia muito bem que seu amante não seria capaz de matar o próprio discípulo. Ele o amava como a um filho, e o chinês se lembrava perfeitamente da última carta que havia sido entregue por um mensageiro do Santuário em Rozan, a pedido de Shion. Ele jamais se esqueceria das palavras emocionadas e mais do que isso, ele era capaz de recitá-las em sua mente com exatidão:

_**"Meu querido Dohko.**__**  
**_

_**Você sabe que estou quebrando uma centena de regras com esta carta, e que isto está me levando à loucura, mas eu não sou capaz de manter tudo o que presenciei apenas para mim.**_

_**Nós dois sabemos que uma nova guerra está próxima de ser iniciada e além disso, que em todas as partes do planeta crianças já encarnaram com a missão de proteger este mundo. **__**E Dohko, hoje todos os pequenos cavaleiros de ouro se reuniram em frente à estátua de Athena. **_

_**Depois de anos de solidão eu não sou capaz de esconder que chorei ao ver os olhos verdes tão vívidos e tranqüilos do cavaleirinho ariano. Quando Súnion me entregou a armadura de Áries, ele prometeu que um dia voltaria para buscá-la e finalmente ter a chance de lutar com ela. É ele Dohko, eu sei que é! **_

_**E você tinha que estar aqui para ver o sorriso cativante do cavaleirinho de Touro! Ardol está feliz por ter nascido em um país tropical desta vez. **_

_**E os gêmeos... Sinto profundamente que Aurion tenha sido escolhido por Athena novamente. **__**Bem, você deve se lembrar que Argos roubou a armadura do irmão e morreu no lugar de Aurion. Eu temo o que isto possa causar dentro deste Santuário, com a revolta de Aurion. E não sinta ciúmes, você sabe que ele apenas permaneceu no Santuário para me fazer companhia depois que Argos e Athena haviam perecido.**_

_**Oh! Lembra-se dos cabelos perolados de Allas? Agora eles são cor de rubi, e ele continua o mesmo cavaleiro sério, embora muito menos passional. E por falar em passional, acreditas que não temos mais amazonas douradas? Yoros e Lunion são agora os cavaleiros de Escorpião e Peixes. **__**E devo acrescentar que as personalidades continuam as mesmas, assim como os olhos superiores e orgulhosos e o eterno gênio tempestivo das duas**__**.**_

_** E a pinta do lado esquerdo do rosto de Lunion continua lá, dando charme aos olhinhos bem azuis do pisciano. **__**Mas Escorpião mudou completamente do que era Yoros, em nada lembra nossa amiga virginiana. **_

_**O cavaleiro de Capricórnio ainda tem o mesmo cosmo fechado de Osirus. Os cabelos continuam negros e seu humor às vezes bastante ácido. E temos mais um par de irmãos desta vez! Ários tomou Dárius como seu irmão mais novo, que deverá ainda ser o guardião da casa de Leão. Ele sempre gostou dos golpes de sua constelação, não é? E ele sempre executou muito bem a Pata do Leão e o Relâmpago de Plasma. **_

_**E eu lhe falei de Lídius? Ele continua o mesmo, só que os cabelos curtos tornam sua personalidade macabra muito mais evidente. Mas todos nós sabemos que ele sempre foi fiel a Athena, e acho que ele combina com sua casa (você e eu sabemos que Câncer nunca foi muito habitável). **_

_**Oh, eu estava me esquecendo de lhe contar quem também está de volta, com sua querida pintinha vermelha! Áurus. Fico imensamente feliz que ele e Súnion serão capazes de continuar seu relacionamento, agora sem precisarem se encontrar às escondidas. **_

_**É estranho, pois mesmo sabendo de uma nova guerra eu fico feliz em tê-los de volta, tão perto de mim. Quer dizer, eles serão o mais próximo que terei de filhos e... Eu os amo como se fossem realmente meus. Você entende isso, não é? Eu sei que você entende.**_

_**E então meu querido, teremos apenas que aguardar que esta guerra nos una aos nossos antigos amigos. E depois poderemos ser livres e desfrutar da vida que perdemos. **_

_**Eu conto os dias, as horas para que isto acabe.  
Eu rezo para que meus pressentimentos não se realizem e para que possamos logo findar esta estúpida batalha.  
Mas eu quero que você saiba Dohko, antes que algo aconteça, que eu ainda te amo.  
E vou sempre amar. **__**Não obstante o tempo que demoremos a nos encontrar.**_

_**Com amor,**__**  
**__**Shion"**_

Definitivamente aquele não era Shion. Sua essência melancólica e solitária ainda estava lá, mas não havia resquícios de um homem afável como aquele que fora treinado para ser mestre por possuir um coração sempre tão justo e misericordioso. Embora ele não fosse capaz de ver seus olhos, ele sentia a aura de rancor e de falso orgulho que aquele ser emanava.

- Mu... - o ex-mestre caminhou alguns passos à frente - Eu aprecio esse seu valor como Cavaleiro, mas eu o matarei com as minhas próprias mãos. - o ariano acariciou os cabelos lilases, encostando a cabeça do discípulo contra a sua cintura, como fazia quando Mu era ainda uma criança. - Entenda, Mu. Deste modo você não sofrerá e será agraciado com o descanso eterno. - a voz sempre macia e calorosa que faziam o cavaleiro de Áries dormir adquiria aos poucos um tom sádico que talvez nem mesmo Shion atribuísse a si.

Do mesmo modo como Mu havia sido abraçado, ele fora desprezado à sua condição imóvel. Então seria seu fim. Quando Shion estendeu os braços e lhe disse adeus, o ariano podia ter certeza de que nem mesmo Athena seria capaz de lhe salvar. E com o coração disparado, pensando que nem mesmo teve chance de se despedir de Shaka, Mu viu o relógio de fogo se acender, desviando a atenção de seu algoz para um antigo conhecido.

- Quem fez...?

- Eu fiz.

- Doh... Dohko? - o tibetano engasgou com suas palavras, surpreso em ver aquele ser roxo, minúsculo e de cabelos e sobrancelhas já muito brancos. Ele em nada se parecia o amante forte e viril com quem Shion dividiu a cama por algumas poucas noites em sua vida. Na verdade, ele não chegava a ser a sombra do cavaleiro destemido e poderoso com quem batalhou lado a lado.

Uma sensação ruim e de pânico invadiu o peito de ambos os cavaleiros. A Dohko por saber, naquele exato momento, que seu amante não passava de uma forma temporária e que seria soprada ao vento com o raiar do amanhecer. E a Shion, por estar ali tão perto daquele a quem sempre desejou retornar e ser negado de tal desejo.

Vestindo a máscara fria e indiferente que ele havia moldado para aquela ocasião, Shion focou seus delineados olhos violetas num ponto distante ao amigo, evitando encarar os olhos verdes que tão bem o conheciam...

Um olhar trocado e Dohko saberia de toda a farsa. Um olhar trocado e Dohko arruinaria qualquer chance de salvar Athena. Era sua chance de rever o amigo, de saciar seus desejos e lhe pedir perdão... Por mais que amasse sua deusa, Shion não se negaria a alguns momentos com Libra.

O ex-cavaleiro de olhos violetas não tinha tempo para arquitetar um plano elaborado, mas seu cosmo guerreando contra o de Libra seria um bom pretexto para arrancá-los do Santuário.

Com um enfático grito, desferindo um golpe imaginário, Shion transportou ele e a Dohko para um lugar quase inacessível. Lugar onde nenhum cavaleiro se atreveria a chegar, mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso. Talvez com a exceção de alguns poucos e corajosos cavaleiros, e por coincidência um discípulo do libriano.

O chinês se lembrava perfeitamente que as montanhas do Tibet sempre foram as favoritas de Shion. Sempre cobertas de neve, sempre tão altivas. E nunca se curvando ao vento, ecoando uma solidão inefável, transformando em paisagem tudo aquilo que o ariano carregava dentro do peito e estava escondido sob as camadas de seu coração.

E eles estavam ali, no lugar em que Dohko o vira vestir sua armadura pela primeira vez, preparado para lutar. O vento que brincava com os longos e lisos fios, banhados de negro pelas sombras do anoitecer, causava no libriano uma sensação tétrica. Uma sensação de perda tão tangível como na noite em que o fez seu amante pela última vez.

- Por que fez isso, Shion? Por que nos trazer aqui?

O ex-cavaleiro simplesmente o olhou por sobre os ombros, se negando a responder algo tão óbvio. A situação toda já era suficientemente sufocante, para somar-se ainda o ódio que lhe corroia o peito naquele momento. Se o respondesse, sua voz sairia embargada, as palavras gritadas em um tom acusatório infundado, mas que lhe serviriam somente para esconder o desespero.

_Porquê havia armado todo aquele teatro?_ Por Athena.

_Porquê estava lá, em Jamiel?_ Porque lá era seu lar, junto a Dohko.

Era lá que ele desejava ficar, até que aquela nova guerra estúpida acabasse ou até que todos os deuses explodissem em seu egoísmo. Todos aqueles que aceitaram sua nova condição choraram lágrimas de sangue por trair sua deusa, mas para Shion isso ia além do orgulho, além de seu dever como Grande Mestre e cavaleiro de ouro.

Para Shion era como se sua alma partisse ao meio, apenas por rever Dohko novamente.

E até mesmo com a ausência de seu coração, pulsante dentro do peito, ele podia sentir o peso de sua mentira e a desconfiança estampada no semblante do companheiro, torturando-o e forçando-o a se afogar nas lágrimas que ele impedia de rolar.

Lágrimas estas que ele não podia mais segurar e que ele não queria mais segurar.

- Me abrace, Dohko, por favor! - sua pose arrogante estava se desfazendo à medida que suas pernas fraquejavam, relutantes em mantê-lo de pé. Já estava de joelhos quando ouviu o ruído das armaduras se chocando, sendo amparado pelos braços firmes que jamais lhe negaram abrigo.

Mas Shion estaria mentindo se dissesse que podia sentir aquele toque. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que sentia os dedos fortes deslizando por seus cabelos, ou o hálito quente da boca próxima à sua. Por mais que desejasse ele simplesmente não podia. Nem sequer sentiu o gosto forte de gengibre na boca do chinês quando este roçou seus lábios. E para Dohko era como se estivesse beijando os lábios de um amante sem vida. Só lhe restava deitá-lo no caixão e cobrir de terra o corpo lívido.

Era essa a mais triste verdade, o amante que carregava nos braços era nada mais do que uma alma, um guerreiro que contra a vontade caminhava novamente sobre aquela terra.

- Eu queria que não tivesse que passar por isso, Shion. Queria não estar lhe segurando em meus braços. - o cavaleiro de Libra mirou as orbes violáceas, emolduradas pelas lágrimas que o tibetano não deixava cair, ainda em dúvida se desejava mesmo que Shion nunca tivesse retornado do mundo dos mortos ou se estava com medo de ter que abandoná-lo uma vez mais.

Então o chinês apenas se deixou ficar, embalando o companheiro como não havia conseguido nos últimos duzentos e quarenta e três anos. Ele não sentia o calor emanar daquele ser, não sentia o coração batendo descompassado com a proximidade dos corpos, mas ainda assim a textura da pele era exatamente como se lembrava. O cheiro forte de lírios e jasmim estava lá, presente nos cabelos e em cada curva recoberta pela armadura púrpura.

E nos olhos violetas ainda residiam aquela melancolia e aquela tristeza latentes que sempre acompanharam a tranquilidade do cavaleiro da primeira casa. Era, sem dúvida, a imagem perfeita do Shion que Dohko mantinha em sua memória desde que haviam se separado. Era mesmo tão perfeita que lhe doía o peito saber que mais uma vez o deixaria morrer.

Mas Libra jamais se revoltara de verdade contra sua deusa. Jamais odiou seu destino como cavaleiro e mais do que isso, jamais se arrependeu de viver para proteger o amor e a justiça neste mundo. Pelo menos não até aquele momento. Se a alma de Shion partiu-se ao meio quando voltou à vida pelo poder de Hades, a alma de Dohko estava sendo brutalmente despedaçada pelo sofrimento de seu amante.

Sem perceber, o cavaleiro mais conformista de Athena estava realmente odiando seu destino.

Odiando ver as lágrimas que o ariano derramava, odiando que novas vidas seriam desperdiçadas e odiando que ele mesmo ainda teria que lutar mais uma vez antes de ser agraciado com o descanso eterno. Agora ele era capaz de entender como Shion pudera resignar-se com sua morte, aceitando-a como um presente.

Para Áries, aceitar sua morte era um modo de ignorar uma existência vazia. E ele estava certo, enfim. Era menos dolorido encarar a morte do que a solidão.

Dohko deslizou os braços pela pele fria, apertando de leve os poucos músculos pálidos que se desenhavam para fora da armadura de Shion. Como sentiu falta daquele toque, daquela presença ao seu lado! Com cuidado, ele soltou as partes da armadura, uma a uma, e levou-as ao chão sem nenhuma delicadeza. Talvez fosse loucura pensar nisso enquanto estourava uma nova guerra, mas ele precisava mais uma vez ver o corpo do ariano.

Extasiado, o chinês não conseguiu conter um longo e baixo suspiro ao desnudar completamente o amigo. Estava tudo lá, exatamente como se recordava, até mesmo uma fina e branca cicatriz na coxa esquerda de Shion. O chinês passou os dedos pela linha, acariciando a marca deixada por seu tridente na última batalha, quando foi atacado e arremessado a metros de distância por um espectro e sua arma havia cravado na perna do tibetano.

_Oh_, então ele agora se recordava de como havia rolado penhasco abaixo, sendo amparado pelas pedras recobertas de lodo. - Eu me lembro disso. - Libra sussurrou ainda com os dedos sobre a cicatriz que ele mesmo causara.

- Você sabe que não teve culpa. - Áries cobriu a mão forte com a sua, esfregando a palma na tentativa de sentir ao menos um pouco daquele calor. Suspirando, ele deixou que Dohko a levasse aos lábios, beijando as costas da mão demoradamente. O tibetano aproveitou para acariciar o rosto moreno, revivendo em sua mente como era sentir tal contato. - Tire a armadura. Posso não sentir, mas quero vê-lo.

E mesmo com a sua idade, o libriano não teve vergonha de se despir na frente do companheiro. Foi a vez de Shion sentir-se extasiado com o que viu. Ele próprio já havia se esquecido de como era diferente de Dohko, apesar de sua anatomia tipicamente masculina era impossível não reparar na cintura infinitamente mais delgada ou nas coxas mais roliças e femininamente contornadas ou até mesmo no bumbum deliciosamente arrebitado, palavras estas que haviam sido proferidas pelo amigo chinês.

Shion riu de leve ao perceber quantas coisas insignificantes recordava naquele momento. Tantas palavras e atitudes, tantos gestos que lhe passaram despercebidos e que agora lhe faziam falta. Apenas porque não era capaz de sentir, apenas porque Hades havia lhe negado esse direito. Forçando-se para frente e tombando levemente sobre Dohko, o ariano se deixou cair em seus braços, apoiando os tornozelos ao redor das pernas morenas sobre as quais ele adorava sentar.

Os cabelos verdes cobriram-lhe as costas, sendo acariciados pelas mãos firmes que sustentavam sua cintura. Carente, Shion apoiou o rosto contra o pescoço do chinês, enlaçando-o frouxamente e contornando a tatuagem de tigre que ele ainda conhecia de cor. Sem perceber, ele deixou que as lágrimas caíssem novamente, aliviando sua alma da dor de estar perto de Dohko e não poder tocá-lo.

Crueldade de Hades privar-lhe do principal sentido. Mas desta forma então, ele deveria ser incapaz de sentir dor. Dor física, superficial. Hades não o privou de sofrer ao reencontrar seu eterno companheiro.

- Você está frio. - desabafou Dohko num murmúrio quase inaudível, bem próximo ao ouvido de Shion. Era difícil confrontar a vida e a morte de seu amante ao mesmo tempo. Sentia o corpo de Shion ali, em seus braços, sentado sobre suas pernas e molhando seu peito com as lágrimas quentes que escorriam de seus olhos, mas ainda assim se deparava com a frieza que sentia em cada curva, em cada músculo que apalpasse.

- Eu estou morto, Dohko. Sou uma alma sem corpo a vagar por um mundo ao qual não pertenço mais. - o ariano suspirou, percorrendo com os dedos a nuca e os curtos fios castanhos do cabelo do chinês. Toda aquela proximidade, toda aquela intimidade que partilhava com o libriano não podia ser saboreada por seu débil protótipo de corpo, mas era indubitavelmente sentida por seu espírito. Somente naquele instante a forte ligação que os mantinha atingiu o ápice, entrelaçando completamente suas almas para sempre. - Você acredita, Dohko? Em _soulmates_?

- Eu acredito, Shion, que o amor que compartilhamos está além de qualquer explicação. - ele respondeu apertando mais o tibetano em seus braços, beijando por cima dos cabelos verdes a curva do pescoço que lhe era acessível. - Eu acredito, Shion, que algo tão forte jamais poderá ser destruído, nem mesmo por um deus.

Ele mesmo já possuía a voz suficientemente embargada para continuar. E tanto ele quanto Shion sabiam que não necessitavam de palavras. Bastava a suas almas que permanecessem ali, enroscados um no outro, com nada além de suas constelações guardiãs como testemunhas de seu amor incondicional.

As palavras que ele repetira na frente de Mu e Shiryu martelavam em sua cabeça, ocasionalmente lhe culpando por acusar o amante. Dohko havia genericamente o chamado de burro, mas estava demais atordoado para imaginar que tudo não passava de uma idéia arriscada para enganar um deus ambicioso.

- Me perdoe. Eu estava tão cego e em fúria que não consegui ver que isso não passava de uma armação para enganar Hades.

- E quem disse que isso é uma armação? - Shion desencostou a cabeça do ombro amigo, encarando o chinês com sua melhor face má. Mas não conseguiu enganar por muito tempo aquele com quem dividia seu coração e sua alma.

- Ninguém disse. Mas seus olhos me mostraram. - Dohko respondeu puxando algumas mechas do longo cabelo e trançando-as frouxamente, apreciando a maciez dos fios que ele tanto esperara para tocar. - Porque eu sinto que seu coração não está chorando como o dos outros cavaleiros?

- Eu não sei. Eu não me sinto triste. Eu sei o que acontecerá em breve, mas de algum modo isso não me afeta. - o ex-cavaleiro mordeu o canto do lábio, pensativo. Num gesto brusco, mas tipicamente gracioso, ele se levantou e deu as costas ao chinês, caminhando descalço até a parte mais íngreme da montanha. Os cabelos longos balançavam vagarosamente, ora ou outra lhe descobrindo as nádegas.

A escuridão profunda começava a reviver a sensação de perda em Dohko. Sua mente prática apontou que deveria vestir a armadura novamente, mas em seu íntimo ele se recusava a continuar com aquela guerra. Mandou ao inferno aquele aviso e caminhou na direção de Shion, entrelaçando seus dedos e se deixando ficar mais alguns minutos antes de encarar a solidão que o acompanhava eternamente. - Eu não quero que você vá. Não quero lutar sozinho.

- Você não estará sozinho, sabe disso. - Áries enlaçou o chinês pelos ombros e depositou um pequeno beijo nas madeixas castanhas. O gesto pareceu estranho até mesmo para Dohko, acostumado aos toques sempre carinhosos do ariano. Ligeiramente emocionado e divertido, ele contornou a cintura fina, saboreando ainda os poucos minutos que lhe restava a sós com Shion.

- Era eu que deveria ter feito isso!

- Eu prometo que na próxima vez você o fará.

O sorriso sincero que mantinha em seu rosto desapareceu repentinamente. Libra nada tinha a responder contra aquilo. Ele sabia que não haveria uma próxima vez. Não haveria uma próxima vez em Jamiel, nem uma próxima despedida e muito menos um próximo reencontro como tiveram neste momento. A sensação de perda tinha agora evoluído para uma terrível sensação de déjà-vu, na qual ele terminaria sozinho novamente.

Fechando os olhos para conter a vontade de chorar e se desesperar, Dohko experimentou um medo real de que aquilo nada mais era do que um sonho e que quando tornasse a abri-los, Shion teria sido arrastado para os confins de sua consciência.

- Não haverá uma próxima vez, não é. - Shion murmurou, sem entender se era ou não uma pergunta. Ele tinha medo da resposta. Tinha medo de encarar um futuro cruel e que até aquele instante não lhe oferecia nenhuma segurança. Ele era capaz de prever o futuro, mas receava saber o que aconteceria a ele próprio. E Dohko conhecia melhor do que ninguém aquele medo. Esbarrava naquela mesma sensação, que ele havia suprimido em algum lugar desinteressante de sua alma, pela segunda vez em sua longa vida.

Assistindo as estrelas se esconderem atrás dos enormes picos de gelo, Shion se concentrava nos cosmos emanados daquele Santuário. Ele e Dohko teriam apenas mais alguns minutos com o rumo que aquela batalha estava tomando. - Vista a armadura. Precisamos voltar.

_Não!_

Alguma coisa gritou em seu subconsciente. Eles não precisavam voltar!

Cada cavaleiro envolvido naquela batalha era mais do que capaz de tomar suas próprias decisões, correndo os riscos que tal atitude impõe. Eles eram adultos, mas conhecendo bem o ariano que amava, aqueles homens lutando ainda eram as mesmas crianças que chegaram assustadas e sozinhas ao Santuário. Para Shion, eles seriam eternamente crianças e se dependesse dele, estariam sempre sob sua proteção. E Dohko jamais pensaria desta forma, por isso não concordava com a ordem de Shion para deixar Jamiel.

Não.

Aquela era uma ordem que descumpriria, mesmo se Athena estivesse ordenando. Não renegaria os poucos minutos restantes e em paz ao lado de Shion, nem que fosse para proteger sua deusa e seus antigos companheiros. - Não, Shion! _Não!_

- Precisamos, Dohko. Querendo ou não. - o ariano desviou os olhos, sentindo-se um covarde por não conseguir chorar na frente do amante. Talvez fosse vergonha, medo ou um pouco de revolta, mas por algum motivo suas lágrimas não caíam. E se Shion fosse menos egoísta naquele instante teria se mantido firme, não daria novamente as costas ao cavaleiro que depois de tantos anos estava ali, disposto a lhe dar o apoio que precisava.

Em seu íntimo, embora não admitisse, queria mesmo não retornar ao santuário, queria mesmo não ter que participar daquela batalha. Por mais que desejasse ignorar, lhe doía saber que Dohko não escaparia da morte desta vez e que ele mesmo não escaparia novamente de seu destino. E isso era apenas a ponta do iceberg. Sua respiração alta e ofegante foi somente cessada quando ouviu o libriano extravasar seu ódio contra o chão frio de pedra e areia.

Mesmo se passando tantos séculos, o ariano ainda era capaz de sempre tirá-lo do sério. Somente Shion era capaz disso. Capaz de fazer dilacerar por dentro o tigre que Dohko mantinha oculto sob sua pele. Sua natureza selvagem, instintiva, rude e por vezes até violenta. Somente Shion era capaz de fazê-lo esquecer de seus modos sempre gentis, corteses e respeitosos. E ao contrário dos casais comuns daquele Santuário, aquela fúria e arrebatamento não maculavam a enorme paixão que ambos os cavaleiros carregavam em seus corações, apenas fazia crescer o amor e respeito mútuos por suas diferenças.

Libra já havia tentado chorar e gritar, mas sua voz teimava em não sair da garganta. Ajoelhado contra o chão frio, com o punho direito sangrando e com os dentes cerrados numa fúria contida, os olhos ardendo de tanto apertá-los, o chinês obrigou Áries a encarar todos os seus medos e inconscientemente os seus próprios também. - Olha pra mim, Shion.

- Dohko-yo... - o tibetano ajoelhou junto ao antigo amigo, mas ainda sem encará-lo de frente. A franja desigual lhe caía sobre os olhos e os cabelos longos cobriam o resto de sua nudez, impedindo o chinês de desviar seus pensamentos angustiantes.

Dohko forçou os dedos na pele branca e macia do pescoço ariano, apertando-lhe com violência a jugular. O guerreiro que pelos caprichos de Hades não era capaz de sentir um golpe de seu oponente enrijeceu o corpo ao perceber a mão longa e forte restringir sua respiração. Segurando com ambas as mãos o pulso que o tornava prisioneiro, o tibetano sentia-se desfalecer lentamente. Mas Shion não quis impedir o amigo de estrangulá-lo. Na verdade ele não tinha a pretensão de encarar seu executor, era-lhe apenas grato pela oportunidade de morrer pelas mãos do chinês.

_- Olha pra mim!_- o chinês pressionou mais intensamente, obrigando o tibetano a encará-lo antes que perdesse os sentidos. Embora mais leve, Dohko manteve firme os dedos no pescoço pálido, garantindo que não seria ignorado mais uma vez. - Eu não o deixarei desistir! Não agora. Nós já o vencemos uma vez e venceremos de novo, mas para isso eu preciso de você. Cumpra seu dever como cavaleiro e eu cumprirei o meu. E um dia mais tarde, eu lhe prometo Shion, eu irei lhe buscar. Nem que seja no inferno.

A promessa de Libra nada tinha de nova aos ouvidos de Shion. Eram aquelas as mesmas palavras que Dohko lhe prometera antes de lutarem contra o imperador do inferno na Guerra Santa passada. E então suas lágrimas caíram. De arrependimento, saudade, amor. E era assim, com essa determinação quase grosseira e doentia que Dohko desarmava por completo o amigo com quem dividira sua infância e adolescência.

O chinês jamais conseguira mentir, não para Shion. Se ele lhe prometera buscar, ele buscaria. Na verdade aquelas palavras eram a esperança que o tibetano precisava para cumprir com seu dever de cavaleiro novamente antes de retornar aos braços da morte.

Deslizando pela segunda vez naquela noite para o colo do amante, o lemuriano segurou firme a mão ferida entre as suas, aquecendo seu cosmo de modo gentil e curando os ferimentos que, sem querer, ele mesmo causara.

Shion sabia dos riscos que correria retornando ao mundo dos vivos, ele não ignorava que encontraria o chinês lutando ao lado da Justiça e, além disso, não ignorava os olhares de desconfiança que receberia do mesmo. Sorrindo triste por mais uma vez ser amaldiçoado pelo destino, ele buscou em suas memórias algo que o fizesse rir, mas infelizmente apenas conseguiu recordar os momentos tenebrosos que vivenciou naquela época longínqua. - Ah, Dohko. Eu gostaria de ficar aqui para sempre.

- Então fique. Esqueça a guerra. Esqueça Athena. - Libra estreitou o abraço, apertando bem o ariano contra seu peito. Doía dizer aquilo em voz alta, depois de mais de dois séculos servindo sua deusa e, no entanto, era aquele seu mais sincero desejo. Ele e Shion sabiam, mais do que qualquer outro cavaleiro, que Athena jamais aspirou colocar-se entre aquele amor tão puro que ambos sentiam, mas ela própria tinha consciência que não poderia forçá-los a viver enquanto seus companheiros morriam para salvar a humanidade.

Desesperado, o ariano procurou a boca do amante. Como ele mesmo constatara, seu corpo não sentia os toques que trocavam, mas os beijos afoitos e desesperados eram como uma leve carícia na pele profana, sendo transmitidos na verdade, diretamente às duas almas ali entregues. Estreitando o corpo contra o chinês, Shion separou as pernas, instigando Libra a aceitar seu desejo. - Me ame, Dohko. Por favor!

Áries passou a língua pela nuca do chinês, curvado sobre o corpo do amigo e sentindo sua excitação crescer. Ele ainda podia sentir o coração do libriano batendo mais forte, quase explodindo dentro do peito. Ajoelhado de modo que conseguisse manter um ritmo frenético, Shion deixou-se preencher por completo sem nenhuma delicadeza e o chinês não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa, embora estivesse bastante satisfeito por compartilhar de tanta intimidade com o tibetano novamente.

Enquanto arranhando os braços nus de Libra, Shion mordiscava a pele ao longo do pescoço moreno, guiando o amigo de uma forma mais violenta e convulsiva das quais se tratavam antigamente. O chinês sentiu seu corpo tremer por dentro, prenunciando o êxtase que experimentava toda vez que se deitava com o lemuriano de cabelos verdes.

Ofegante, Shion apoiou a testa contra a do libriano, sorrindo com a lembrança de sua primeira cena de ciúmes. Pouquíssimos meses antes de se tornarem amantes, Dohko acompanhou o amigo até as distantes montanhas tibetanas, descobrindo sem querer, o que o antigo mestre Súnion escondia. - Diga-me, Dohko, agora que estamos aqui, você ainda tem ciúmes dela?

Se ele se referia a _ela_, a pequena discípula Yuriko¹, filha de Súnion, sim, ele ainda tinha ciúmes. Na época, ele ficara escandalizado quando soube que Shion partia misteriosamente para Jamiel, na calada da noite, para encontrar-se com uma jovem a mando de seu mestre. E mesmo com todo equilíbrio que possuía, Dohko fez aquela cena típica de qualquer dramalhão mexicano, praticamente obrigando o Grande Mestre a lhe mandar com Áries na próxima visita ao Tibet.

E ele não tinha ciúmes à toa.

A menina de longos cabelos cor de vinho e olhos tão amarelos quanto o brilho das armaduras douradas, apesar da pouca idade, possuía mais curvas do que qualquer amazona do Santuário e, protegida pela inóspita região, podia transitar livremente sem sua máscara. E seus olhos lhe incomodavam, lhe davam a sensação de que o ariano escaparia por entre seus dedos tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos.

Foi por ela que os dois cavaleiros brigaram pela primeira vez.

Calado, o chinês tentou não responder a pergunta do amante. Mas era verdade que ele ainda sentia ciúmes da jovem, mesmo sendo ela a responsável pela vitória de sua deusa. Ele viveu a história, mas ainda não acreditava na engenhosidade de Athena quando batalhara naquela época contra o supremo Deus do Inferno.

Na verdade, Dohko se recusava a acreditar que por trás dos olhos cor de mel e do rosto sereno, a jovem Yuriko carregava o destino do mundo em suas mãos. Ele talvez ainda não acreditasse nas artimanhas de sua deusa para fazer seu irmão descer à terra e se aliar a dura batalha contra Hades.

A pequena Athena apenas tinha instigado Baco a buscar a reencarnação desaparecida de sua eterna amante, enlaçando-o na guerra contra os espectros e aproveitando a generosa porção de poder e fúria incontida que o deus carregava contra Hades por haver durante tantos anos torturado sua amada.

Dohko percebeu, então, que ele era como Baco, resgatando sua amada do tirano Hades, buscando para seu amor uma vida livre de dores e sofrimentos.

O libriando suspirou alto, seus olhos desviando das orbes violáceas que tanto amava.

- Como não ter ciúmes de alguém que o tinha tão fácil, Shion?

- Tolo. Ela era minha irmã.

- Talvez nós voltemos a vê-la.

Shion estreitou os olhos para o amante que conhecia tão bem. Sorriu com o ciúme que ainda parecia persistir e estava quase pronto a responder, mas seus lábios se fecharam com o silêncio que o atingia. Nada, nem mesmo uma folha se movia naquele Santuário, nem mesmo um pequeno animal ousara se mover quando o rosário de Mokurenji sibilou pela última vez nas mãos de seu dono.

O ex-cavaleiro de Áries firmou seus olhos em Dohko quase pedindo a Zeus que aquilo fosse um sonho. Pouco a pouco seus meninos estavam morrendo e seus poderes se tornavam mais escassos, sua vida esvaindo.

- Precisamos ir. Shaka...

- Eu sei. Eu sei.

Libra apertou mais forte o amante em seus braços, sentindo o corpo magro tremer a cada novo soluço. Mesmo com os constantes afagos e o doce embalo, levou algum tempo para o cavaleiro em seu colo se acalmar, os olhos violeta emoldurados mais uma vez por teimosas lágrimas.

- Seja forte, Shion. Por favor. Você precisa cumprir seu destino como Shaka cumpriu o dele.

- Eu serei. Eu prometo.

Áries deixou o corpo quente do libriano, sua pele branca arrepiando-se ao vento gélido daquela funesta madrugada, mas não o impedindo de caminhar até a famosa e brilhante armadura de Libra, sorrindo nostálgico ao deslizar os dedos longos pela única cicatriz que deixara em sua antiga conhecida.

- Eu não consegui tirar este arranhão. Quando você se foi eu gastei quase todo o meu sangue para consertá-la e ainda assim não consegui tirar isto.

- Diga-me o que ela lhe contou, Shion. Se esta cicatriz não desapareceu é porque não queria desaparecer.

- Ela disse que era uma parte do nosso futuro. – a voz doce do ariano saiu embargada, mas suas lágrimas, a custo cessadas, não rolaram. – Eu fiz de tudo para apagá-la, tentei de todas as maneiras, mas não consegui... Então me resignei a aceitar meu destino.

- Antes de me declarar a você, eu contava a ela cada treino que tínhamos. – Dohko riu, lembrando o quão tolo fora em conversar todos os dias com sua armadura. – Ela sabia tudo, cada golpe seu e cada fita nova com as quais você prendia os cabelos. Todas as tardes eu me sentava com ela, na sala de Libra, tomando chá e falando sobre você.

- Por este motivo ela me contava tanto sobre você... Ela o via como um romântico. Apaixonado e fiel.

- E o que mais ela lhe contou? – Libra cruzou os braços sobre o peito, deixando à mostra cada músculo do corpo rijo de cavaleiro, ainda no esplendor de seus 18 anos.

- Me contou... Que você fica extremamente sexy assim, banhado pela luz da lua. – Shion sorriu de uma maneira sensual e lasciva que Dohko sempre sonhara em ver. O ariano jogou os longos cabelos verdes para trás, revelando as leves nuances esbranquiçadas que obviamente não tinha quando jovem, mas que eram o resultado das inúmeras batalhas e decepções sofridas.

- Ela lhe disse que é a ultima vez que a vestirei? Depois desta batalha eu a passarei a Shiryu.

- Ele será um bom cavaleiro de Libra, é justo e honrado e possui um coração nobre e fiel, como seu mestre.

O libriano pousou a mão sobre a de Áries, enlaçando a cintura fina enquanto sutilmente instigava os dois corpos a balançarem, vez ou outra se esbarrando, num ritmo torto e que nenhum dos cavaleiros sabia ao certo.

- O que estamos fazendo, Dohko?

- Dançando. – Libra respondeu atento aos seus passos, cantarolando em sua cabeça o ritmo da valsa que aprendera tantos séculos antes. – Allas estava me ensinando quando a guerra eclodiu. Ele disse uma vez: "Dohko, se quer conquistar alguém como Áries, você só precisa saber dançar.".

- Bem, nós nunca saberemos, não é?

- Eu tinha esperanças de que isso funcionasse agora. – Dohko fez um muxoxo, fazendo pouco caso de seus errôneos passos desajeitados.

- Não vai funcionar.

- Não? Mesmo?! – Libra parou, as mãos ainda apoiadas na cintura fina e pálida enquanto seus olhos verdes estudavam o rosto sério de Shion para o firmamento.

- Não. – Áries deslizou os dedos pela nuca do amante que abraçava, seus olhos carinhosos e sonhadores como há tantos anos haviam deixado de ser. – Você me conquistou quando secou minhas lágrimas.

- Ah, Shion. Eu tive medo de não reconhecer em você o homem por quem me apaixonei.

- Eu não mudei, Dohko. Só morri.

- Era essa a cicatriz em minha armadura, não era?

- Não se faça de bobo. – O ariano meneou a cabeça, seus cabelos graciosos acompanhando o movimento sutil de seus quadris. Sorrindo triste, o cavaleiro se desfez totalmente do enlace, dando as costas ao amigo e fingindo não ter ouvido tal pergunta. – Precisamos ir. Athena morrerá em breve.

- Você está fugindo.

- Temos coisas mais importantes no momento, Dohko. – O rapaz alto pegou cada parte de sua armadura, carregando-as junto ao corpo enquanto procurava um lugar para se sentar. Shion satisfez sua vontade recostando em uma enorme rocha, seus músculos retesando enquanto vestia as calças e se curvava para calçar as botas. -... Mas isso não me faz amá-lo menos.

O peito do ariano subiu e desceu duas longas vezes antes que Dohko piscasse outra vez. Libra tinha ficado estático, um sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios enquanto percebia a declaração tão óbvia.

Por mais tentado que estivesse, Dohko jamais estragaria aquele momento com palavras. Ele apenas obedeceu ao seu dever de cavaleiro e vestiu sua armadura, seus olhos timidamente acompanhando os movimentos de Áries.

Enquanto observando o amante, Libra notou nos olhos lilases algo além da determinação em cumprir seu dever, algo além da vontade de retornar ao Santuário e ao seu descanso eterno... Shion estava em declínio.

O cavaleiro mais nobre e forte de Athena não era capaz de fazer pleno uso de seus poderes.

Áries mordeu o lábio, seus olhos desviando de Dohko para a escuridão estrelada, sua voz morrendo na garganta ao compreender que precisaria de ajuda. Não era orgulhoso, pediria ajuda a Dohko uma centena de vezes se fosse necessário, mas naquele momento aceitar a ajuda do amante era admitir sua morte, sua derrota perante Hades. Junto às suas horas de vida, seu cosmo brilhante de cavaleiro também desaparecia, retornando ao lugar do qual jamais deveria ter saído.

- Diga, Shion.

- Eu não posso.

- Diga. Eu não vou lhe negar.

- Não posso. Não agora. – O ariano deixou o ar sair de seus pulmões, relaxando enquanto mais uma vez encarava aquele vazio. – Mas se quer tanto ouvir... Preciso de ajuda. Meu cosmo não é o bastante para nos teletransportar de volta ao Santuário.

- Eu apenas queria ouvir que você precisa de mim.

- Eu sempre precisei de você, Dohko.

Libra sorriu de um modo afetuoso como pouco fazia.

Os únicos que garantiam tal sorriso eram Shion e o pequeno Mu, quando este fora lhe visitar uma vez em Rozan. Naquela ocasião ele descobrira o assassinato de Shion e tudo o que conseguira oferecer ao pequeno ariano era algum conforto e talvez um pouco de afeto, especialmente quando Mu lhe lembrara tanto seu pequeno e tímido Shion, recém-chegado de Jamiel.

Os olhos de Mu, naquela época, já possuíam um tom verde profundo e acolhedor, mas no auge de seus seis anos, Dohko se recordara, os olhos de Shion eram uma mistura indefinida das cores do arco-íris.

Libra pensou, durante longos minutos, sobre aqueles misteriosos olhos coloridos. Por mais que amasse o ariano e guardasse em seu coração cada memória do amigo, ele não conseguia se recordar de quando aqueles olhos deixaram de ser irisados. Pegando as mãos finas entre as suas e preparando-se para a partida, Dohko tentava com todas as suas forças se lembrar, mas não conseguia.

- O que houve, Dohko?

- Eu não me lembro... Quando seus olhos deixaram de ser da cor do arco-íris?

Áries sorriu. – Em meu décimo terceiro aniversário, quando meus cabelos já eram longos o bastante para atrapalhar nossos treinos...

- E eu lhe dei aquela primeira faixa de seda chinesa.

- Sim. E eu queria que meus olhos fossem daquela cor, porque você disse que combinava comigo e com meu cabelo cor de alface.

Dohko olhou mais uma vez para Shion, seus olhos iluminados por um sorriso puro de felicidade enquanto suas mãos firmes se torciam ao redor das mãos finas e frias de Áries, seus cosmos dourados guerreando e lutando para atingir os confins do espaço, empurrando-os e volta à pequena vila perdida do Santuário.

Quando Libra recobrou a consciência, Shion já estava de pé, as lágrimas se misturando aos grossos pingos de chuva.

- Shion... – Libra arfou, suas pernas quase se recusando em permanecer de pé.

- Continue, Dohko. Logo isso terá um fim. – O ex-mestre enxugou as lágrimas e pôs-se a correr, quase consciente do companheiro ao seu lado, ambos percorrendo os degraus intermináveis e os becos escuros que culminavam na sala de Athena.

Em algum momento, porem, Dohko deixou de acompanhar o amigo. Deixou que Shion cumprisse com seu destino e devolvesse a vida à Armadura de Athena, apenas rezando a sua deusa que lhe garantisse alguns minutos a mais com o amante. Estava sentado sobre os degraus destruídos da sala do mestre quando sentiu o cosmo nobre e amável se aproximar, seus lábios se abrindo em um cálido sorriso.

- Eu sinto muito por tudo.

- Não sinta. Tinha que ser assim. Athena me deu o presente de revê-lo, mesmo que seja por poucas horas.

- Ah, Dohko. – Áries sorriu, fitando as costas daquele com quem desejava repousar eternamente. – Eu gostaria de ter mais tempo com você.

- Nós nos veremos em breve. Eu não viverei por mais esta geração.

Áries tossiu, engasgando enquanto o ar lhe faltava e sua boca se preenchia com o gosto amargo de seu sangue. Seu corpo débil entrava em colapso, seus olhos turvos e borrados se fixando na imagem desfocada do libriano, suas pálpebras se fechando contra sua vontade. Ele abriu a boca mais duas vezes antes que sua voz saísse sussurrada, misturando-se às partículas de seu cosmo.

- Adeus, Doh.

- Até nos encontrarmos de novo... Adeus, meu companheiro.

Não demorou muito a Dohko abandonar a paisagem triste daquele Santuário em ruínas. Em sua mão direita, ele guardaria sempre o cosmo daquele que o acompanhava, sua alma companheira lhe guiando pelas profundezas do submundo e lhe dando a esperança de, ao menos desta vez, poder descansar em paz em algum lugar além daquele mundo de dor e sofrimentos.

Como ele prometera uma vez, eles estariam juntos, não obstante o tempo que demorasse, perdidos entre as estrelas do firmamento, brilhando e reluzindo, guiando as almas daqueles jovens cavaleiros, herdeiros do amor e das virtudes daquela terra.

Era sua hora, sua vez de lutar, resistir e vencer, para finalmente encontrar a eternidade.  
**  
**

* * *

**FIM**

**1 - Yuriko é o nome de uma personagem original minha, ela deveria ser a reencarnação de Ariadne, para quem não sabe, esposa mortal de Baco, Deus do Vinho. Daí saiu a cor dos cabelos dela.**


End file.
